


1095

by Miyaneo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Hurt John Watson, Hurt/confort, M/M, Phone Calls, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach, Temporary Character Death, messages
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyaneo/pseuds/Miyaneo
Summary: John estava cansado de esperar a ligação. Cansado de não querer mais voltar para Baker Street 221b.





	1095

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fleshing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleshing/gifts).



> Já que AO3 é um Archive, vou usar como um -q Tô postando agora em 2017, mas 10/10 quando eu vi que dava pra colocar a data original de publicação (salva a dor de cabeça de ter que explicar que é antigona -q).  
> É basicamente hurt/confort após o retorno do Sherlock, canon até S2 e parte daí.
> 
> Fic pra Flesh, minha eterna e amada <3
> 
> Perdoa meus erro (na fic) e não desiste de mim ~

Sherlock corria desesperadamente por uma saída. O longo corredor envolto em breu não ajudava sua mente a manter a calma. Mesmo assim, ele corria. Dr. John Watson estava logo atrás, vendo as costas largas de seu companheiro, agora encobertas pelo seu longo sobretudo serem sacudidas a medida em que os passos iam dando velocidade para o corpo fugir.

Aquilo se repetira algumas vezes ao longo do tempo em que eles estiveram juntos, tentando solucionar casos ou até mesmo em algum momento esporádico em que Sherlock fazia alguma de suas brincadeiras com John, apenas para ver o rosto de seu companheiro – e amante, depois de determinado tempo – esquentarem.

John sentia falta daquilo.

Agora, sentado em sua larga poltrona, essas memórias eram revividas todos os dias. Já viajara por quase todos os cantos do mundo naqueles três intermináveis anos em que fora separado de Sherlock por Moriarty. Ele não poderia ter informações sobre a morte misteriosa de Holmes, mas ele entendeu que quando Sherlock se fora, em um estúpido suicídio com John ainda na linha de seu telefone, Moriarty também nunca mais deu as caras.

Porque ambos estavam mortos.

Duas mentes brilhantes – e igualmente ignorantes sobre o mundo à sua volta, ele imaginava – haviam sido apagadas do mundo. Ele não entendia o fascismo que Moriarty havia pego de Sherlock, nem o fanatismo doentio que o fizera fazer todo aquele caso. Mas isso deixara de ser importante há muito tempo. Em tempos em que John sentiu mais falta de um corpo inquieto demais, ou quieto demais debaixo do mesmo teto, de tempos em que ele tivera a impressão de que alguém sentara na extremidade da larga cama de casal e pousasse sua mão em sua cabeça. Em tempos em que ele acordada assustado, pensando ter perdido a última ligação de Sherlock para si.

Ele ainda mantinha aquele velho celular em posse. Era incrível como a tecnologia podia inventar outros celulares a casa ano, deixando o velho aparelho eletrônico de John parecer um _walkie-talk_ perto dos últimos lançamentos. Mas também era fato de que ele não usava mais o celular. Havia ainda chamadas de conhecidos, da polícia que ele mantinha contato enquanto vivia com Holmes e até mesmo de Adler, de meses em meses recebia alguma ligação ou mensagem deles. Embora não atendesse nenhuma delas.

Ignorava-os, atendendo apenas quando era algum número estranho, pois se Holmes um dia voltasse – e ele tinha esperanças de que isso ocorreria – ele não poderia deixar de ser o primeiro a saber. Nem deixar de ser o primeiro a xingá-lo.

Era uma tarde qualquer quando ele recebeu de volta uma mensagem de confirmação de uma das inúmeras companhias aéreas em que utilizara em suas viagens, confirmando seu pedido de um pacote de viagens, incluso hotel, ida e volta. Já se acostumara, pois com o dinheiro que juntava quando voltava para a Baker Street, gastava tudo de novo em novas viagens. Ele queria ficar lá, naquele apartamento, esperando por notícias. Mas esse sentimento também era acompanhado da solidão, tão forte, impiedosa. Deixou escapar um palavrão quando se lembrava do túmulo de Sherlock. A lápide fria, em que ele resmungara algumas palavras que nem ao menos se lembrava agora parecia tão distante de si.

_Tão esquecida._

Levantou-se devagar, como se seu próprio peso fosse demais para que ele se locomovesse de um canto para o outro. Fez algumas ligações rápidas, confirmando a viagem para o dia seguinte, indo pegar as malas no quarto.

Outro fato era que ele parara de dormir no mesmo quarto de antes. Também evitava fazer coisas que lembrava Sherlock. Evitava pensar porque sabia que, assim como se cansara de tentar esquecer ou lembrar de coisas do passado, algum dia se cansaria de esperar Sherlock. E ele tinha muito medo desse dia.

_Tanto medo._

 

**X**

 

Dor de cabeça.

A maldita dor de cabeça, que o acompanhava como se fosse sua ex-perna lesionada quando conhecera Sherlock havia impregnado nele como uma sombra. Às vezes em dias chuvosos parecia que ela desaparecia, fazendo-se presente somente quando ele estava prestes a tentar ir para algum lugar ensolarado. Seus dias eram passados assim, na melancolia profunda de tentar esquecer o passado, na mesma medida em que a dor insuportável o fazia voltar. Ele sabia muito bem que na verdade não existia nenhuma dor. Mas também sabia que não havia mais nenhuma outra coisa no mundo que o faria esquecê-la. _Porque ele já procurara em todo o mundo._

Itália.

A viagem em si foi acompanhada pela dor, pelas lembranças e por alguma coisa que ele poderia jurar que fosse saudade, embora já descartara essa hipótese depois de ter ficado trancafiado em seu quarto – no quarto deles – por uma semana, chorando como se fosse uma mulher sentimentalista. Mas quando foi com seu grupo de turistas ver a paisagem, os museus, os pontos turísticos daquela fantástica viagem foi-se esquecendo-se como sempre do propósito de tudo aquilo. E era exatamente o esquecimento que ele desejava, ansiava.

Mas ele não reparou quando o dia foi passado entre conversas com desconhecidos, com sorrisos demais por sua parte. Nem quando a alegria exorbitante que emanava de seu corpo o dominou, apenas para ser rebatida por uma tristeza de não poder vê-lo.

E muito menos quando seus olhos ficaram observando por horas a fio a paisagem linda daquele lugar onde estava. Bem na metade de uma ponte. Claro que ela não era tão alta, afinal uma construção daquelas seria inútil e de pouco atrativo. Mas por alguma razão o corpo de John gostou da sensação de liberdade, dos braços estendidos ao vento. Ele conseguia se lembrar um pouco da sensação de perseguição que gostava de experimentar. A adrenalina não estava no currículo de ficar parado no meio de uma ponte, mas John sentiu quando seu coração começou a pulsar mais forte e sua respiração ficar extasiada pelas próprias memórias. Depois de todos aqueles anos num sedentarismo fajuto seu corpo ainda queria ser controlado daquela forma por ação?

De repente.

Seu celular tocou. Ele não sentiu a princípio, pensando ser apenas o vento batendo de frente ao seu corpo, fazendo-o cambalear um pouco para trás e para frente. Mas quando sentiu uma rajada um pouco mais forte de vento e que aquela vibração estranha vinha de seu bolso, rapidamente pegou-o. Olhou confuso, já que a tela apenas demonstrava um estranho nome. Na verdade, não era exatamente um nome. Os números 1095 apareciam. Ele sentiu uma repentina pausa na vibração do celular, aparentemente por ele ter demorado para atender. Ignorou a ligação, pois nomes formados apenas por números eram apenas operadoras ou empresas de publicidade. Porém, uma segunda e uma terceira vez a ligação foi se repetindo, insistente e parando apenas quando a chamada era redirecionada para a caixa de mensagens.

Na quarta vez, John atendeu.

Ouviu uma voz arrastada, mas ao mesmo tempo em que o tom grave foi falando as palavras, elas se embaralhavam até chegar aos ouvidos de Watson. O homem soltou um grunhido em protesto a todos os seus músculos que se tornaram rígidos demais para quem estava há poucos instantes sentindo uma das melhores sensações que poderia lembrar.

Vários pensamentos chegaram até John Watson naquele instante. Em sua mente confusa, que trabalhava em velocidade normal como qualquer outro, tentava a todo custo pensar no que falaria. Mas ele apenas ficou escutando os berros insistentes de que tanto sentira falta. Ele ouvia frases como “Eu estava te observando! Não ouse pular daí, Watson!” que intercalavam com “Eu vi seus músculos se contraírem, seus olhos fecharem, então não venha me dizer que não queria pular. Sou um especialista!”.

Ele riu.

Por longos cinco minutos, pelo que pôde contar depois que a ligação fora cortada, ele riu.

Não de deboche, mas porque por todos os deuses do mundo, ele não esperaria uma ligação de alguém chamado 1095 querendo salvá-lo de sua dose de adrenalina em lembranças. Também muito menos esperaria alguém o abraçar por trás, o cheiro já conhecido o envolvendo quase como uma manta protetora. Ele deu um chute na canela do mais alto atrás de si, fazendo-o olhar um pouco feio. Mas também falara suas primeiras palavras.

_“Você...!”_

Okay, não era o que ele pretendia. Mas John sempre fora muito emocional. A raiva e a saudade o abateu. E então ouviu as mesmas frases ditas no celular, mas de uma forma um pouco diferente.

“Não pule, John.”

Mas dessa vez, ele respondeu.

“Não ia pular. Você sabe disso. Ou seus olhos enferrujaram nesses ‘1095’ dias, senhor ‘1095’?”

Dessa vez quem manteve-se calado era Sherlock.

“Não pule, John.”

“Posso pular com você? Já estava cansado, Sherlock...”

Os olhos dele se encontraram depois de três anos. Depois de longos 1095 dias.

“Nós já pulamos juntos naquele dia em que a ligação nem fora terminada.”

Com um sorriso no rosto, John virou-se, largando o celular no chão, que, ao invés de cair com um baque de plástico no chão, acabou escorregando pela ponte, indo direto ao rio que estava logo abaixo deles.

“Mas felizmente, para nós, a queda nunca veio. Graças a mim.”

Os lábios se colaram, e embora Sherlock sentia alguns chutes em suas pernas de vez em quando, as mãos e principalmente o coração da pessoa que se enroscava em seus braços diziam que não era para ele reclamar e apenas ficar ali. Como nunca mais ficou desde três anos atrás.

“Quero voltar para a Baker Street. Depois de anos, quero voltar para lá.”

“Mas que mentira, John. Você nunca saiu de lá.”

“Eu nunca voltei pra lá. Nunca com você. O aluguel ficou mais caro, também.”

“Vamos voltar, então. Meu dinheiro para viver três anos em outro lugar acabou.”

Sherlock sentiu um último chute mais forte em sua canela, que dali a dois dias provavelmente ficaria roxo. Mas ele sorriu e apenas arrastou John de volta para o aeroporto.

Mentalmente, John ouvira seus próprios pensamentos novamente, de alguns anos atrás, logo após conhecer o homem que mudaria o rumo de sua vida.

_“Nós nos encontramos no dia seguinte, como combinado, e inspecionamos o apartamento da Baker Street 221B, sobre o qual ele me falara durante nosso encontro. Ele era composto de dois quartos confortáveis e uma grande e confortável sala-de-estar, cuidadosamente mobiliada, e iluminada através de duas grandes janelas.”_

  


**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado embora seja antiga.


End file.
